Dead by Dawn (FNAF Transformers Crossover)
by Tigressa101
Summary: They hunt you, torture you, exhaust you, but they crave your pain every night. To them, it's never enough. How far can you go before they destroy you completely? Mike learns the hard way, nothing is as it seems.


**This is a prequel to Springtrap's debut story** _ **, I'm the Murderer**_ **, which tells basically the story behind the "animatronics" which aren't what you know. A new twist has been created to implement this horror story into the lives of the Transformers and at the end, you'll get a glimpse at a familiar face that connects this story with** _ **Five Nights**_ **, an upcoming sequel to this story but still a prequel to the other.**

* * *

"Your vital objective in this position is to protect and serve the children and wayward adults in this establishment. But as night crew for now, you are charged with keeping the fairgrounds secure. Failure to do so under any circumstances will have you fired. Tampering with the animatronics or any of the computers will also result in a pink slip. Do you understand?"

Mike tipped his hat with a smile, "Yes sir, Mr. Afton."

"Good," William smirked.

As he was about to turn around, Mike cleared his throat. "Sir, may I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your eye, its purplish black and your hands too?"

William gave a small laugh, "I have run into some...resilient children who decided to throw objects at me. I had them disciplined accordingly at the request of their parents. They won't be any trouble anymore, I'm sure of it."

Mike glanced to the side unsure as he gave a soft "oh" as Afton made his leave but right as he began to exit the doorway, he turned back with a surprised whistle to get Mike's attention. "I forgot to mention that you must make sure nothing gets in or out tonight and every night after. It's a security precaution."

"Out? What do you mean by that, sir?"

"Let's just say my animatronics have free roam of the place to prevent their gears from locking up so boot up in the morning is less...hazardous for our mechanics. There is also another residence here who likes to roam these grounds as of recent and they've been a bit moody as of late so use your security doors if necessary and try not to let them inside as they can confuse you as an endoskeleton without its suit hypothetically. They are the guardians here and I...would rather none of this gets to public eyes and ears if you wish to work anywhere ever again."

Mike nodded silently as William clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Good, see you in the morning. Oh and it's best to keep tabs on the clock because sometimes they only come out at certain times. And don't leave this room no matter what."

The exterior doors to the security building closed and Mike sat alone, twirling a pen between his fingers. As midnight approached, he scrolled through the camera feeds in each building and outside area. The animatronics wandered aimlessly in the confined pizzeria, sometimes freezing when they noticed the camera focused on them.

For two hours it seemed, Mike was only left to consider his thoughts and questions as he boringly yawned watching some of the animatronics bump into each other. What exactly did his boss mean by not leaving the room? Was something going to attack him whatever residence there was? He enjoyed this carnival with his son and never saw any other characters besides the current animatronics.

A bump outside his building and the sudden camera flicker on the security building's exterior cameras made Mike huff in confusion as he brought the set to full view on the big screen. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was a few minutes past midnight as William did state whatever was out there liked to come out at a certain time.

Grabbing his flashlight, he leaned out the security door on his right and pointed it down both ends of the hall where both exterior doors lied. Nothing. He leaned out the left one and did the same but when he pointed the flashlight to the exit door facing behind his position, he saw a blur of movement pass the glass. He gulped and left his station, wandering close to the doors to look outside. He didn't dare open them.

Some of his breathing fogged up the glass and he scoped out as much visible ground as he could. A child's laugh suddenly echoed behind him as if it was right next to his ear and he immediately turned to face the other exit down the long hallway. No child to be seen, he growled, "Show yourself! This isn't funny, Mr. Afton! This isn't a game!"

" _No, it's not,"_ a harsh child-like whisper sounded around him.

Peering back towards the door he was staring out of, he instantly jumped back in surprise when a large green eye nearly as big as one of the glass panels on the door stared at him and dilated like a human's. The eye and whatever it was attached to darted out of view as a wheeled foot grasped the ground and left. He dropped his flashlight and ran back to his station, sealing both security doors and started frantically pressing buttons on the phone. The annoying sound of the buffering phone made him even more queasy as he heard movement outside the doors as well as various groans.

The phone number he had called was William's but the number didn't connect and sent him straight to voicemail. He then tried to call the police but as soon as it tried to connect, the power suddenly died and the security doors opened to reveal Bonnie, twitching in a leaning pose. The animatronic moved its mouth slightly and Mike could swear its human-like eye glowed entirely pink for a brief second like it was being controlled.

Bonnie suddenly leapt at him and he rolled back, pushing his comfy chair into the bot and made the rabbit trip. It snarled, chomping on nothing as it struggled to get up. Mike bolted out of the doors and slid to a halt as a large pink and white dinosaur-like entity hovered over him with a mad grin. The shadowed half of it made it look like it had a bulge on its neck until the bulge moved into the lamp light and another head laughed, rotating like a crazy clown spinner. He screamed.

Running over to the tent, he passed some sort of small human-sized creature that looked very mechanical even more so than the actual animatronics like Balloon Boy. He peered back a second only to see the creature shift into a ball and change directions, rolling towards him. When it gained enough momentum, it jumped over him and landed in front of his path, transforming back to bipedal mode.

Mike slowed to sidestep it as it tried to grab him, realizing it had Balloon Boy's coloring but was a lot more humanoid alien looking even though part of its facial armor was dyed tan as a skin color. Blue optics not like the animatronics' human ones stared at him with malice, a goofy giggle emitting from its vocals. It had odd parts on it too from two kiddie-looking tricycle wheels on its forearms to an unusual scratched out symbol on its chest that looked nothing like any logo he had ever seen.

It swiped at him, baring its rather grey slate of what he assumed were teeth in a twisted smile with eight canines present which still looked terrifyingly alien. The stubs of blocks on his head that kind of reminded him of shaved down rows of horns nearly head butted him as it whipped its helm around after missing him with a strike and stumbling.

A male-like maniacal laugh startled him as a large purplish humanoid robot emerged from the tent side, slamming its fist down to block one of the three possible exits for him. His eyes widened as he recognized the design pattern. It looked just like Bonnie with the pink optics and the light lavender underbelly, with massive two horns that could be mistaken as ears. But that couldn't be! Bonnie was just standing in front of him in the security building; why was there a second one unless...

Several roars around him rumbled and giggled in various pitches. The animatronics he recognized as Freddy's crew formed a circle around him, their eyes switching from their normal human-like state to completely the color of their irises. Out of the shadows, extremely larger than life entities emerged that appeared very similar to the animatronics but yet nothing like them. Foxy didn't look like a T-Rex hybrid nor did the Mangle, and Balloon Boy actually looked like a boy yet this adult-sized mechanical monstrosity standing beside him looked like a butchered chew toy with dwarfism compared to the larger mechanical beings. Chica was a chicken supposedly but the larger being of similar color had fighter jet wings scarily enough. Bonnie the rabbit actually looked friendly but his counterpart looked like a purple demon.

What were these things!? A dark set of laughs emerged between the tent folds behind the Bonnie colored mech, and said mech grimaced as it moved away to let whatever was laughing through. A black and brown mechanoid as well as a golden and stained one with seemingly broken parts more so than any other creature stomped towards him and the two Freddy animatronics associated with them limped lifelessly to their sides, promoting the same full colored possessed eyes their peers supported unwillingly. The "Golden Freddy" was very unstable as was his colossal brother.

It started to make sense a bit to Mike as he studied all the entities surrounding him. The larger mechs were the inhabitants and the animatronics were their puppets. And his boss had the audacity to keep these things near children?

"Freddy", the black and brown mech, kneeled and brought his face too close for comfort. His ghastly breathing reminded Mike of a dying man he encountered and comforted in the last moments of that man's life. Were these things zombies because they certainly looked as if they held on through many battles but never bothered to fix themselves. Being robots seemingly, they may have had their creator repair them until said creator gave up on them. Whatever the case was, he only cared about surviving.

" _Die. Die."_

" _Go away."_

" _What have you done?"_

He felt his head begin to spin and he looked at all of them as the harsh whispers merged together unintelligibly and emitted from everywhere including the carnival and maybe even the ground...he wasn't sure. Their forms blurred as he turned frantically around, their eyes making unnatural streaks across his vision. The mech supposedly called Freddy had stood up to join his brethren but Mike was too entranced to notice.

" _Look what you've done to us."_

" _Traitor."_

" _Fraud."_

" _DIE."_

Mike stuttered, "P-Please, what have I done!? What did I-I do to deserve this!?"

The whispers grew audibly and Mike collapsed to ground. Suddenly, the voices stopped. Opening his tired eyes, he glanced around wearily but surged upward when he noticed all of the animatronics and large mechs were gone. Breathing harshly, he scrambled to realign his watch to view the time and he gave a groan when it read 2:00 AM. He still had four hours until the end of his shift but if he could recall, he had only been on the job prior until 1:00 AM which meant he had been unconscious for an hour. That didn't feel like an hour, more like two minutes but maybe he was just dreaming this entire time.

He may have just fallen asleep while he was monitoring the animatronics moving in the pizzeria and had a nightmare. Where those larger forms came from, he didn't know. Maybe his mind decided to merge the animatronics with more human qualities or realistic styles and the size was just to express his nightmare to a greater extent. The dinosaur-like mechas were something though but he did love dinosaurs when he was younger so that maybe was the result of his mind too. Maybe...more like was.

Mike scoffed with an immediate but timid laugh. It was all in his head. Mr. Afton probably made up these "inhabitants" knowing everyone suffered from these brief nightmares unless Afton induced them to make a cruel joke. That bastard.

"Very funny, Will, I'm sure your other employees liked that and quit just to get back at you. Now I know why this job had a very poor rating," Mike muttered.

Scrubbing off the dirt on his elbows with his hand, he quickly walked back to his security terminal and growled. If this became a normal thing, he would damn near strangle his boss. He opened the door to one of the halls in the security building and made his way to his monitor set up. Glancing around, he took note nothing had been taken or moved so there was that. He sat in his chair with a huff and carefully turned everything back on. The power was back on...no, it was already on but he thought it went out during his nightmare.

Grabbing his water bottle, he took a massive sip and glanced to the right at the hall's scuffed flooring briefly before returning to the screens. He froze instantly, the water calming in his mouth. Turning back to the floor, he slammed his bottle down a bit harsher than intended and gulped the remaining water down. In the exact same spot he imagined Bonnie attacked him in his nightmare and where he accidentally knocked the animatronic down, slash marks which appeared to be the signs of a struggle...to get up...lied relatively new.

"This can't be happening," he snarled fearfully. Maybe it was just him when he sleepwalked. Yes, it _was_ him.

" _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done,_

 _Lay your weary head to rest,_

 _Don't you cry no more."_

A song he knew from heart from his mother always singing it to him when he was getting over the loss of his father began to echo throughout the building. It wasn't the rock version of _Wayward Son_ by Kansas but nearly the exact same lullaby format his mother used. If this was Afton's idea of another joke, this time he really planned on killing him but at the same time, he never told anyone about the song's meaning for him or even about the song itself. So there was no way his boss could play that trick unless he was a mind reader.

" _Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

 _Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,_

 _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high."_

The voice sounded mostly like a woman but had a slight male echo to it, ghostly almost. Mike slowly exited the security terminal and stood in the middle of the right hallway as the voice continued.

" _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,_

 _Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,_

 _I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say."_

Walking outside, the voice still echoed similarly to the inside which made him turn in different directions but still keep to a narrow path. The voice almost seemed like it was coming from the stars until the sound shifted automatically. It then directed him towards the funhouse.

" _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done,_

 _Lay your weary head to rest,_

 _Don't you cry no more."_

The mirrors reflected him, some very goofily others he thought he saw something else but it disappeared before he could pinpoint it. The colorful lights looked a bit dim.

" _Masquerading as a man with a reason,_

 _My charade is the event of the season,_

 _And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know."_

A sudden gush of jagged breathing behind him made Mike turn with alarming speed. No one was there. Listening to the voice, he was about to turn back around but stopped midway as he stared in terror at his reflection. It wasn't him in the mirror, it was "Golden Freddy" but it mimicked his movement as he jumped back in surprise. Noticing this, he drew closer and raised his arm. In perfect synchronization, Golden Freddy did exactly that in the mirror. When his brows furrowed to appear distraught, the yellow animatronic suit's expression did the same which wasn't possible if it was the real animatronic.

" _On a stormy sea of moving emotion,_

 _Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean,_

 _I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say."_

Placing shaky hands onto the mirror, Golden Freddy did the same. The emotion of fear ever present on the bear's mask. A sudden flash and a surge of energy resulted in Mike screaming as a girl no older than seven instantly took the place of Golden Freddy with her hands still shadowing his own. She appeared with a green glow with black blood streaming down her eyeless face and neck. An eerie moan that made a multitude of voices male and female attached came from her saddened face. _"Please!"_

As soon as he heard it, another flash ignited and the monster that looked like the large humanoid mecha of Golden Freddy appeared in her place. Sharp teeth and an expression of pure horror visibly parallel to his own open mouthed expression. He jumped back, finally breaking the system of energy and his reflection was his own once more.

" _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done,_

 _Lay your weary head to rest,_

 _Don't you cry no more."_

The singing stopped, not a voice to be heard as he made his way past the rows of mirrors and into the labyrinth of slides in a square room. Other doors were within but the slide room was by far the largest if he remembered correctly. Various levels of plastic tunnels, ball pits, obstacle courses, and so on was designed to keep children entertained for hours, especially among friends.

" _Come on and play. Play with us."_

The child's voice startled him and he peered up and down in order to pinpoint it. Then he spotted a child. A boy a bit younger than the ungodly girl he saw in the mirror stared down at him with a smile. When he giggled, it made the same ghost-like sound he heard many moments prior. The boy had rather dark eyes and a mark above his chest but otherwise looked like a regular boy to him...thank god! A striped red and white shirt with a backwards hat which was apparently the latest fashion of teens now and days, the boy waved at him from the third level and began crawling into the yellow plastic tube.

Mike shook his head, "Little boy! Come back here! I need to talk to you! Where are your parents?"

Scowling, Mike swiftly climbed onto the nearest ladder and scaled it relatively fast. The ladder unfortunately only reached the second level so he had to duck and weave through the tunnels, avoiding the slides as much as possible. The boy's laughter grew the more he "played". Being an adult, some of the areas proved very hard to maneuver through. He caught glimpses of the boy in areas near him and when the boy ducked into a red tunnel, he was close enough to scramble into it. But the boy was not there. No laughter sounded now.

Instead, he slowed his pace as he noticed the unusual scribbling situation on the cylinder wall of the tunnels. Words and children's drawings covered every inch. A few sentences scratched almost in a pained manner were present and made him wince as he read them. _It's me_ , _save us_ , and _you can't_ were the three most common and the placement of the latter two almost was like a demand and response as they had two different styles of handwriting to them. Drawings like a purple man holding something red and several kids with frowns circling him drew his interest the most. He looked very close at the purple man and noticed a speck of gold on the chest. He gave a soft smirk because that almost reminded him of...

He suddenly peered down at the sleeves of his outfit and any smile he had faded. The security uniforms for Freddy Fazbear's were purple and on his chest which he suddenly grasped was a golden badge marking his place among the staff. The picture was of him, a guard and those small children...were being stabbed and bleeding. He quickly glanced at the other drawings that depicted Freddy and his crew but also the large mechs. The mechs greeted the sad children, some now colored completely one shade of color. A few mechs he didn't recognize but the Marionette he did.

The Marionette was their star attraction aside from Freddy and company. She gave children prizes and when he was the day guard, she sometimes appeared human in movement despite her box was supposedly mechanical. Yet in the drawing, she appeared much larger like the mechs he imagined instead of the size of the traditional animatronics.

" _Come to me,"_ the voice spoke with similar chords to the singing voice he heard prior which led him into the funhouse.

He exited the tunnel but after standing up, he had the urge to look back. But to his horror, the drawings and words had vanished leaving an empty tunnel. This time, he knew better than to dwell on the confusion. He slid down the nearest chute but another flash made him yelp as he immediately saw what he thought was the disembodied head of the red dinosaur mech opening its jaws at the end of the slide to engulf him. The floor no longer held its playful design but was now lined with blood as an unnatural screech emitted from the sauropod. In another flash, the guard hit the restored ground and landed on his front.

"Damn," he whimpered. "I didn't sign up for this crap."

" _Come to me."_

Mike turned his smooshed face to lie sideways and eyed the door the voice seemed to emit from. At this point, he really didn't care what happened. Glancing at his watch, the time was now 4:30 AM. Two and a half hours he had wandered about. Once again, it didn't feel like it. Clambering to his feet, he pressed his hands to his backside and heard his entire spine crack before feeling the aftermath in relief. Sluggishly, he opened the door and closed his eyes, hoping nothing was lurking on the other side.

Whispers like the ones he heard when the mechs were circling him echoed and giggled almost carelessly. Rows of Freddy plushies to Foxy plushies to even Marionette plushies lined the back walls as the Marionette's prize box lied in the middle of the room surrounded by its decorative fence kids were allowed to draw on. Various drawings of the animatronics were on paper hanging on the walls so he knew those were genuine.

Mike breathed hotly, "I'm here. What do you want from me?"

A ghost of a hand slid over his shoulder but he didn't dare look back only gripped the fence in fear and closed his eyes. Another child's giggle sounded but he kept his eyelids shut. Something was here and he wasn't going to face it. He was tired of tonight. He just wanted to go home.

" _We all do. We all miss our family...but why do you deserve to go back and we don't?"_

It read his thoughts. That's how it knew his mother's favorite song to sing to him when he was depressed. Snarling, he opened his eyes and whipped around in a circle yelling, "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

The second time he spun around, he stopped right in front of the chest of the Marionette standing up, staring down at him with its usual smile and black holes for eyes. This time he didn't even jump back, only frowned. The Marionette looked a bit more feminine than he remembered, curvy and wider at the hips but usually, her lower half was always in the box and he never bothered to look inside. She had feet but only had three white toes like her clawed four fingers but they seemed fused together like a shoe instead of an actual foot.

She studied him, placing her elongated hands in front of her and clasping them in front of her abdomen professionally. She began to circle him but not wanting to give her any advantage, he followed suit. She didn't seem fazed by this.

" _You don't have to be afraid of me, only acknowledge me. We have been waiting for you."_

Mike bit his lip, shaking his head and he said, "What the hell are you?"

The mouth didn't move at all as she spoke but the Marionette's mask actually stretched to mimic the raise of a brow, _"Do you really wish to know? I assure you, you may not like what you find."_

She suddenly started to grow, supposedly plastic skin became much more metallic and armored. The buttons on her torso changed to small lights while her waist had white cartoony ribs latch around from her enhanced spine. The white stripes on her forearms and legs were more pronounced and actually had a sense of depth to them. Her helm had more ridges to the back side of it but her mask stayed the same only with small black lines that seemed to separate it into what would be singular plates that readjusted and this included various other areas on her body like the seams for her arms, legs and joints...just like the mechs he saw previously.

Knee plating white as her mask hit the floor as one servo grasped the ceiling to prevent her helm from hitting it. Accordingly, blue ring optics appeared with their center just as black as the rest of her supposed eyes as she targeted him. Scared, he tried to run back through the door he entered but she snatched him up, her servo nearly covering his entire body.

" _Don't be afraid, you'll learn to be comfortable around us. After all, they really want a new brother and you would be perfect as our newest addition."_

"N-Newest? W-what does that mean!?" Mike gasped, attempting to struggle against his bonds, "What are you going to do with me!?"

" _I am going to save you from yourself. You are going to become part of our growing family and the children will be so pleased you will be joining them. It has been some time since we've had a playmate like you,"_ her two-toned voice sweetly replied.

The enlarged Marionette began to crawl away from the door he entered and pressed a pressed the panel at the wall that activated the hidden loading dock used for late Nate suppliers on Tuesday to restock the toy room and other funhouse areas. Slipping out of the trailer-sized hole, she loosened her grip slightly to allow him to breathe, her plastered grin feeling like it was growing too from his perspective.

Several roars and unusual inhumane laughs called out to them. He glanced worriedly as he heard the Ferris Wheel creak, panicking when he say the feminine flyer mech that looked like Chica grasped the top cart on the Wheel as she stopped scaling it to strike him down with vicious purple optics. The adult-like Balloon Boy mecha rolled up between the Marionette's legs before turning into his hideous true form and prancing in front of her. The mech of Freddy crossed his arms at the far side of the area beside the tent where she was heading while the horned Bonnie-like mech followed behind them, snapping his jaws when Mike looked at him in warning. Both Foxy and the Mangle nipped at each other, each dinosaur-like mecha hissing when a strike actually hit.

" _Patience, my children, he will join us soon."_

The spiky Tyrannosaurus Foxy clapped his servo and hook together, laughing like a hyena before bouncing on his bulbous tail like a pogo stick twice. The ground shaking slightly in the aftermath, Freddy opened the carnival tent to reveal a terrible sight. Several different variants of the animatronic forms of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie sat lifelessly throughout the interior, all of them bloody as if they were stuffed with raw meat, not to mention the callous smell of death lingering. Remnants of what he could make out within the suits almost made him gag. Brain matter, half rotten skulls, eyeballs, and a few other bones stuck out somewhat from some of the animatronics, the others had no visible parts from his point of view.

"What did you do to them?"

The Marionette sadly spoke, _"They were not strong enough playmates. Their souls were weak and I couldn't manipulate them to survive their deaths as I did with these children. I was able to save the children because they were strong willed, scared but filled with enough hope that I could give them a chance to fix what has been done...by you."_

"M-me!?" He exclaimed in her servo, "I swear to you, I didn't do anything! I just got moved to the night shift this night! I don't know what the others did to you but I had nothing to do with it!"

Her blue optics flashed red, _"That's the thing, you did nothing. While HE murdered them, none of you guards did anything. I may not like what I do but these children want to see you all suffer for what you failed to do. Since they are confused whether you killed them or not as you bear the same uniform HE did, they see reason to kill every guard here as punishment. I am their protector. I help them make their trapped lives as happy as I can until we kill HIM."_

Mike paused and gave a short expression of confusion, "You mean to tell me...that these things are children? The same children we let play in our carnival? And one of us betrayed their trust? HE as in William Afton!?"

The Marionette nodded, her optics reverting back to a calm blue. _"I am not from this planet and these bodies the children inhabit were once my friends. I used them to make everything right again, to give them a fighting chance after HE stole their corpses from me to make this-this playground of yours. They have grown powerful enough to command the animatronic counterparts of their identity separately and now you will join us, assuming your soul is as strong as theirs."_

"No-no, I won't tell anyone! I promise! Please, you don't need to do this!"

" _Don't be afraid. Your fellow employee, Stephanie, adjusted just fine to this life. You shall too and you'll thank me."_

"Stephanie! Where is she!?" Mike coughed.

A bitter set of cackles made his expression turn rigid as the large pink and white dinosaur mech twirled and twisted her two heads. _"Mi-Mi-Mikey!"_ One of the heads glitched as she shouted. The tongue of the unarmored head slithered out to lick the human and he shuttered at oily substance he assumed was slobber.

Making a disgusted face, Mike shook some of it off but heard a scraping noise and saw the Balloon Boy colored mech drag in another Freddy suit. It was clean so that meant...

" _We will adjust you into the animatronic suit, then I'll find one of the toy mechs HE created based on our technology and put you in one of those bodies. You will enjoy our way of life and in the end, you will find our revenge absolutely intriguing. You will be free once everything is at hand but you must be patient. It takes time to corner our right prey."_

A lullaby swooned in the air as a rotating feminine mecha blue and white glided seamlessly on the outskirts of the stands. She had her eyes closed and reminded Mike of the Ballora prototype Mr. Afton used for a special line of animatronics. If Afton created the animatronics off these bodies, what else could he have possibly built and what other crimes did he commit?

Golden Freddy appeared in front of the Marionette, his somewhat broken servo extending out towards Mike to gesture that he wished to take him. The doll faced feminine mecha nodded and passed him on like an unwanted toy. Feeling the ripped ends of the digits of the servo scrape against his body as he was held, he gave an uncomfortable cry of pain. The Golden mech ignored him and approached the dead form of the animatronic suit.

The other large robots climbed onto the rafters and the stands, some even circling the rings in the center of the tent watching eagerly for him to meet his fate. The harsh whispers returned which at first he thought that was a clear sign it was a nightmare like last time but something felt way off.

" _Die."_

" _You don't know what we've been through."_

" _DIE."_

" _Destroy him."_

" _Murder him."_

" _Share our pain."_

As the Balloon mech cranked back the spring locks, Mike could hear his own head beating loudly as the mask of Freddy was slowly brought towards his captured form as the huge Golden Freddy lowered him to Balloon Boy's height.

" _Join us,"_ Golden Freddy gurgled with a broken voice box.

The mask slipped onto his head with ease though he could feel the interior endoskeleton brush against his face. From what he could remember, these spring locks were dangerous and too much movement could result in death. His own breathing was terrible enhanced and made him wince every time he heard his own echo.

The other parts of the suit were placed on him as Golden Freddy released his grip enough to let Balloon Boy do his job. Every part hurt like hell suffocating his skin but the spring locks still kept thankfully. After an antagonizing thirty minutes, he was finally released and he knew he couldn't run now.

Glancing down at his hands with his newly impaired vision, his mind began to panic. He could see no flesh and the seams of his arms only had the dark purple that was his uniform. Shakily, he stood up with the heavy suit but nausea hit him hard. He was so impaired that as he held his stomach, he failed to even notice Balloon Boy right in front of him waving happily.

His stomach made a loud groaning noise before vomit suddenly exploded from his mouth. With no exit, it splashed onto the front of the suit and into the chassis gears. The outburst made him stumble. He glanced around in a circle again, the pain this time making everything unbearable. The taunting faces of the mechs made him want to cry but he could still hear their voices.

" _Come with us."_

" _Play with us."_

" _Play."_

" _Play."_

" _PLAY."_

He couldn't scream, he couldn't cry and he didn't even bother to notice the creaking of the spring locks unhinging. As quick as he spun around to suddenly see various colored auras in the shape of rather dead children and Stephanie sitting on their respectful mechs and finally the cruel smile of the Marionette, he heard a mechanical snap.

Mike didn't exactly feel it at first. It took a few seconds for his body to even register what happened. Blood squirted from his eyes and mouth and every seam in the suit leaked red. Staring down unevenly, he found his muscles responding off beat to his desired movements but he managed to glimpse at his servos now stained red. His watch, barely visible, read 5:50 AM. His shift was almost over.

As the pain caught up with him, he threw up more blood before sinking to his knees. Organs were ruptured, his breathing slowed as his lungs failed to carry oxygen in their punctured form. He tipped onto his front with head still able to see the feet of the Marionette as she drew closer. He felt himself pulled to face the ceiling on his back and above him, the Marionette stood in the human sized original form he was used to. The ghostly children stood in a circle around his fading vision while the mechs they possessed were standing off visibility but were no doubt around him too. Another adult, one in ballerina clothing stood next to Stephanie and as he could guess, she was Ballora.

The Marionette placed a soft hand to his mask's cheek which he almost could feel. Her eyes held no irises in her human sized form but he could tell she was peering at him with a calm embrace that felt warm compared to his cold body. _"Sleep now, HE can no longer hurt you."_

With one last breath, dark and light spiraled and at the end, a large being with multiple wing-like structures seemingly on its back reached out towards him behind the now shadowed forms of the mechs and children. He heard a gentle whisper and then silence.

* * *

From the cameras, he saw them kill many times and Mike wasn't the least concerning death. He had plenty of other foolish adults to spare, looking for a stupid job to get some money. If they wanted money, they would have to work for it.

Only the strongest willed people could have their souls transferred into another body and unfortunately, Mike wasn't one of them despite surviving nearly to the end of his shift. He had reached the light whereas the others who became those monstrosities resisted it therefore had the ability to suffer in those mechanical prisons.

Turning in his chair, he left the monitor set up in his personal security room and ventured into the basement. Approaching a rather huge slackened form, he gave a wicked smile.

"Marionette wants me, does she? What can I say, I'm irresistible."

The limb form only glared at him as he climbed its chest to reach its damaged face. Moving the jaw slightly, he laughed, "It seems we're going to have to teach them a lesson, old friend. Going back might be suicide but I've never been a practical man. If I go down, I'll make every moment of their remaining immortality a living nightmare."

The helm of the form slid to the side a bit as he let go, hopping off its dead body to walk to his tool table. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a bloody knife. This was the exact tool he had killed those children with and he kept it as a souvenir of his dastardly crime. "I think I should bring this for good luck, wouldn't you say?"

The body merely creaked as he opened its chest plates to reveal his modifications. His seat and control system of the body had taken over three years to place inside with full function of it. Taking out some of the useless organs had not been easy but he managed to do it. He sat with glee as he slipped his arms into the braces that made them responsive. The leg controls were no different as he pressed a few buttons on his dash as the chest closed on him. Above his head, he peered up to acknowledge the hollow neck that lead to the empty head filled with only his technology. He switched on the optics and watched them activate. Always a satisfying thing.

The immobile body sudden roared to life, rising up to stand with a snarl. Hitting his fists together, the mech cracked his shoulders per the cocky movement of its driver and gave a demented cackle. White optics cracking with vivid electricity.

"The Springtrap lives again and I'm still here."

* * *

 **AN: Pre-Springtrap cameo and multiple references galore. If you can't beat them, join them, right? Well, we all know how that ends. I am planning a story for Circus Baby and her counterpart in this universe but I may explore other monsters before I get to her.**


End file.
